


Клён

by donemon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Japanese Mythology & Folklore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-20
Updated: 2007-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Среди деревьев легче дышится.





	Клён

_– Укитаке._ _  
Молчание.  
– Укитаке!  
Это кажется странным, но лучше промолчать.  
– Ты слышишь меня? Скажи что-нибудь!  
Он открывает глаза. И тонет в парном молоке._  
  
– Ты знаешь, – от сдерживаемого смеха у друга дрожал голос. – Я никогда не думал, что это настолько весело! Надо будет как-нибудь...  
– Извините! – голосок тихий, неуверенный – еще бы, такая пташка с торчащими косичками, а прерывает беседу двух взрослых серьезных капитанов...  
– Что тебе, крошка? – улыбнулся Кёраку, не поднимаясь с высокого крыльца. Он был настроен благодушно – впрочем, он часто настроен благодушно, почти как толстый избалованный кот. Увальня давно бы пинком выставили из дома, но пушистый мурлыка исправно ловит мышек...  
– Хэнси-сан просила передать... то есть, передать вам, Кёраку-тайчо... в смысле, напомнить... О том, что вы договаривались, вчера...  
– Я помню, – царственно кивнул друг. Потянулся, перекатил в ладонях белую глиняную чашку для чая. – Чего ты трясешься? Не бойся, я хороший. А ты давно служишь? Что-то я тебя не помню...  
– Третий месяц, Кёраку-тайчо! Четвертый отряд! – ах вот оно что, то-то лицо кажется знакомым...  
– Я так и знал, что недавно. Иначе я бы уже приметил такую милашку!   
Девчонка покраснела стремительно и жарко, опустила голову низко-низко, скрывая разом заблестевшие глаза длинной встрепанной челкой:  
– Хэнси-сан просила... просила напомнить... Прошу меня изви... извинить!  
– Зачем ты ее напугал? – мягко укорил друга Укитаке, когда Торчащие Косички убежала.  
– Не напугал, а очаровал, – подмигнул тот. – Томный взгляд, побольше страсти в голосе – и готово! Учись, как надо с девушками знакомиться.  
– Поздновато мне учиться, тебе не кажется?  
– Ну, ты еще обопрись на клюку, завернись в одеяло и пожалуйся на нынешнюю молодежь. Что за тон? Ты же сам не свой. О чем грустишь?  
– С чего бы мне грустить?  
– Вот и я говорю – с чего? Вроде бы в бездействии не плесневеем, бумажной работой не завалены, только недавно размялись, да как размялись! Четвертый до сих пор с ног сбивается, рук не хватает... И рыжий...  
– Кстати, насчет той девочки с четвертого, – вовремя переводить разговор – тоже искусство. – Что это за девушка с печальным именем, про которую она говорила?  
– Хэнси? Хэнси позвала меня под Каэдэ. Прислала вчера письмо, вот сорвиголова...  
– Пойдешь?  
– Почему нет? Конечно, до праздника момидзи еще далеко, листья совсем зеленые, но так даже лучше – никто не помешает. Романтика...  
– Который раз уже? И постоянно – с кем-то новым. Перед Каэдэ не стыдно?  
– Во-первых, она дерево, а не девушка, и перед ней мне совершенно не совестно встречаться с теми, кто мне нравится. Во-вторых, у нее работа такая – любовь дарить. Спас же ты ее когда-то от смерти, так пусть послужит на благо общества. Можно подумать, я один под ней свидания устраиваю, – Кёраку подмигнул и улыбнулся. – Один ты, наверно, хранишь ей верность, навещаешь только на момидзи, да и то один... Ну а в-третьих, Хэнси меня сама пригласила, так что я собираюсь неплохо провести вечер.  
– И тебе ее не жалко? – Укитаке подлил в чашки из белой глины ароматный красный чай, взглянул полушутя-полусерьезно - по привычке. Дракон и ворон, оолонг. К чаю – сэнбэй, сухое печенье для сухой осени.  
– Ты меня пожалей! Думаешь, девочка не знает о значении своего имени?  
– Хэн-си... Ками-сама, неужели «си» как «смерть»? Ты вздумал ее жестоко убить? – с притворным ужасом воскликнул Укитаке. Кёраку засмеялся:  
– Вообще-то я говорил про «неразделенную любовь», но твой вариант еще страшнее. Наверняка она уже приготовилась к битве!  
Знакомая сухость заскребла изнутри по горлу, по груди, спустилась ниже. Пока в легких не засел песок, Укитаке поспешно поднялся, старательно отряхнул хаори от трухлявой пыли и белых крошек сухого вываренного риса.  
– Выгоняешь? – не обиделся Кёраку.  
– Тороплю. У тебя ведь свидание? Не обижай маленькую Хэнси.  
– О, да ты как будто ревнуешь! Меня к Хэнси или Хэнси ко мне? Или нас обоих - к Каэдэ? Или Каэдэ к нам? А может...  
– Иди уже!  
– А может... – Кёраку, уже обувшийся и спрыгнувший на землю, неожиданно стал серьезным, пытливо заглянул в глаза – снизу вверх, как преданный пёс – стоящему на крыльце Укитаке. – А может, правда что-то случилось?  
– Да ничего не случилось, – раздражается тот. Хорошо раздражается, старательно, почти по-настоящему. Да и причина, в общем-то, есть, даже несколько. Точнее, повод. – Всего ничего – небольшая война, предательство капитанов, почти состоявшаяся казнь, десятки убитых и раненных, уничтожение совета, вернувшаяся принцесса и осень!  
– Ну, принцесса-то все же не вернулась, это ты зря. Насчет осени – сочувствую, но помочь не могу. А про остальное – нашел время печалиться! Вообще-то, все уже закончилось. Крыс загнали в угол.  
– Что ж у меня ощущение, что все только начинается?  
– Переутомился! Иди, отдохни. Вон, тебе твои ребята молока согрели. Заботливые... Вот Нанао мне...  
– Да, наверное. Да, конечно. Ты прав. Прости.  
– Ну, держись. Я пошел.  
Укитаке держался. Пока Кёраку пересчитывал подошвами соломенных сандалий каждый из семи речных камней, отмерял по сухой земле триста сорок три четких шага и проходил ворота, Укитаке держался. И только после этого его скрутило жестоким, горячим, как песок в пустыне, кашлем.   
Привычно проводя рукой по губам – несмотря на металлический звон на языке, ладонь чистая, крови нет – он думал, что ни разу ни с кем не ходил на свидание под Каэдэ, будто действительно хранит верность старому кленовому дереву. И что в эту грандиозную склоку, затянувшую в болото недомолвок, грязи и крови весь Готей, ему не удалось даже толком подраться – и хорошо, что не удалось. И что старые, вроде бы, знакомые делают иногда такие вещи, что основательно вздрагивает всё, во что верил раньше, а то и начинаешь подозревать всех и вся. И что осень дарит приятную сухую прохладу, а взамен берет еще несколько бесконечных ночей без сна, когда легкие разрывает от недостатка воздуха, а голову – от переизбытка мыслей. И что пора момидзи еще не пришла, но хорошо бы сходить, навестить давнюю подругу, прижаться к потрескавшейся от старости коре... И что нельзя верить в наступившее затишье. Загнанная в угол крыса никогда не вцепится в морду кошке, если не верит в остроту своих зубов и длину когтей. И потом, кто сказал, что крысу в угол именно загнали?  
Укитаке старательно вытер чистым платком чистые пальцы – исключительно по привычке. А потом неловким движением опрокинул чашку с молоком.  
  
_– Укитаке, проснись, Укитаке!  
Он открывает глаза. От белого тумана не проморгаться, но слева от футона можно различить расплывчатую, словно натертую мукой тень._    
  
– Нехорошо-о заставлять девушку ждать! Разве вы забыли о нашем свида-ании?  
От удивления даже прояснилось в глазах. Что это за бред? Его перепутали с Шунсуем?  
– Ну так что же? Идемте!  
– Постойте, – растерялся он. – Вы, наверное...  
– Идемте же, а то опоздаем!   
– Куда опоздаем?  
– Идемте!  
Его взяли за руку, настойчиво потянули к выходу. Он пошел – удивленный и заинтригованный, едва не вступил чистыми, как шлифованный рис, таби в молочную лужу, убрал за ухо седую прядь. Пальцы после недавнего приступа – бледно-желтые. Капитанское хаори не впервые кажется одеянием смертника, в голове не впервые зудит навязчивая мысль: шинигами уводят людей, а кто же уводит шинигами? Может быть, вот такие бойкие рыжие девочки? Может быть, уже пора? Перед глазами, как из опрокинутой чашки, медленно расплывается теплое молоко.  
– А вы любите животных, та-айчо? – мелодично допытывалась девушка. Красивая, утонченная, но не хрупкая. Такие прозрачные пальчики, наверное, крепко держат меч. – Я очень люблю животных. Вот, скажем, лис и волков...  
– Странное сочетание, – автоматически отозвался Укитаке. Поддержать разговор – искусство не сложнее кидо. – Мне всегда казалось, что лисы и волки не дружат.  
– Конечно, не дружат, та-айчо. Но это не мешает мне любить и тех, и других. Волки сильные, смелые, их все боятся. Никто не посмеет напасть на волка – если, конечно, еще хочет жить. Такие зу-убы!  
Укитаке молчал, пытаясь ухватить за хвост слишком верткое воспоминание. Это невежливо – молча слушать собеседника, но девочка, кажется, прекрасно вела монолог и без поддержки с его стороны. Что-то такое знакомое... Нет, не вспомнить...  
– А лисы? – наконец сдался он.   
– А ли-исы... – прикрыла она глаза. Прозрачные такие глаза – не поймешь, какого цвета. То ли зеленые, то ли желтые, то ли серебристые. И ресницы длинные-длинные. И губы яркие-яркие. А волосы странные – вроде бы и рыжие, а вроде бы золотые... Или даже какие-то белесые? В закатном солнце горят, переливаются, так что не разглядеть. – Лисы – краси-ивые. Изя-ащные. А еще хи-итрые, проворные, себе на уме. Могут притворяться, если им это надо. Хвостом вилять, как собака, в дове-ерие втереться... А потом схватить кусок получше – и дёру. И не догна-ать, и не отобра-ать. А потом ведь верну-утся – догрызть остальное. На это тоже сме-елость нужна...  
– Ты из Руконгая? – невежливо прервал Укитаке.   
– А вы как думаете, та-айчо? – девушка так знакомо тянула гласные, что...  
А, ну конечно же! Неужели..?  
  
_– Ну что ты, пей.  
Вздох.  
– Держись. Вот бедняга... Ну, давай, еще глоточек..._  
  
– А вы совсем не общались с животными, та-айчо?  
– Ну почему же? Было дело, общался, – он улыбнулся. Все-таки она просто ребенок, просто девушка. Показалось... – Но толком уже и не помню. Здесь не так уж много животных, если, конечно, вообще есть. Деревьев и то больше.  
– И что же, вы относитесь к деревьям, как к живым?  
– Почему бы нет? Здесь очень сухо, очень. Я будто слышу, как они просят пить, и иногда даже один глоток значит очень много. Однажды, в юности, я наткнулся на засыхающий молодой клён... – Укитаке замолк и оглянулся. Наверху, на холме, где каждую осень, наряженная в кимоно из праздничных красных листьев, ждет его Каэдэ, где много деревьев, в это время причудливо сочетающих желтое и зеленое, так легко и жгуче дышится. А здесь, среди пустых желтых улиц, пустая желтая пыль забивает легкие и царапает изнутри, как взбесившийся тигр.  
– А какой он был, этот клён?  
– Я думаю, это все же она.  
– Хорошо, она. Кака-ая она была?  
– Тебе это так интересно?  
– Коне-ечно!  
– Ну, – у Укитаке холодные смешинки в глазах. – Расскажешь, куда ведешь меня – расскажу про клён.  
Мимо проплыли пустые желтые улочки. Одна направо, две налево, еще две направо... Мужчина и девушка шли рядом и молчали.  
– Са-а... та-айчо! Вы так печа-альны сегодня...   
Оставить фразу незавершенной, к концу повысить интонацию. Вопрос, который полагается додумать собеседнику, один из первых уроков вежливой речи. Кёраку так и не запомнил простого правила – а может, не хочет применять, несмотря на приличествующее положению воспитание – и упорно лезет в личное пространство всех, с кем довелось вести беседу.  
– Ты так говоришь, будто давно меня знаешь.  
– Ну коне-ечно, мы же давно-о знакомы! Вас что-то трево-ожит?  
– Конечно, тревожит. Такое предательство тревожит всех. После всего, что случилось, как-то странно было бы все забыть, правда?  
– Но... все зако-ончилось, они ушли, испуга-ались.  
– Ты правда так считаешь? Наивно. Я не верю в теплую осень.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы похолода-ало?  
– По крайней мере, это будет правдиво. Ты знаешь фразу «затишье перед бурей»?  
– Буря уже прошла, – девушка посмотрела серьезно и грустно. – Или вам так не кажется?  
– Не кажется.  
– А может... вам так не хочется?  
– И не хочется. Неопределенность – довольно неприятная вещь.  
– А может... вам просто не хватило времени? Может, вам хотелось размяться... показать, на что вы способны... Чтобы хоть раз в жизни за вами не бегали с чашкой подогретого молока?  
– Постой, что ты...? – Только сейчас Укитаке заметил, что они уже не идут, а сидят под старым деревом, и на одинаково склоненные головы – белую и рыжую – тихо падают красные кленовые листья. Каэдэ решила раньше времени сбросить свой наряд. – Кто ты? Как тебя зовут?  
– Кака-ая ра-азница, – шелестела девушка. Яркие губы манили, сердце стучало все быстрее. И почему Кёраку говорит, что Укитаке ничего не знает о страсти?.. – Ты – моя жизнь, ты – моя кровь, я все для тебя сде-елаю, только храни мне ве-ерность!  
В глаза сыпануло пылью, знакомое жжение в груди отрезвило не хуже ледяной воды. Нечасто Укитаке был благодарен своей болезни.  
– Уходи! – с трудом прохрипел он, привычно оттирая губы. Ладонь чистая, крови все-таки нет, хоть и сводит зубы от резкого привкуса металла. – Уходи! Кицунэ!  
Девушка испуганно отшатнулась, вскочила... Улыбнулась. И что в ней так манило? Обычная рыжая девчонка, самая обычная. Только глаза прозрачные.  
– Не бойтесь меня, та-айчо! Лисы опасны, только если схватили свой кусок, значит, прибегут за другим, побо-ольше. Голодного лиса легко приручить, вы не зна-али? А жаждущего – еще про-още.  
  
_Белое от облаков небо. Холодный, как металл, и острый, как клинок, вечерний осенний воздух. Надо бы задвинуть сёдзи и раздуть огонь...  
– Укитаке! Ты так и не выпил молока?_  
  
Раз-два-три-четыре. Раз, два. Раз-два. Раз, два, три.  
Тренировка новичков, весь отряд на плацу. Тренируют, тренируются, показывают, запоминают. Рукии нет, Рукия дома, рядом с братом, Рукия приходит в себя после ран – душевных и физических. Надо бы сходить к малышке, справиться о здоровье... Хотя Укитаке передавали, что она опять просится на землю. Не наигралась. А может, влюбилась. Укитаке не знает, как это – влюбиться. Он помнит рыжую кицунэ с прозрачными глазами, и поэтому офицеры, отчаянно ругаясь между собой, наперегонки таскают любимому капитану книги из хранилища, а он читает, смотрит, выискивает, листает, подчеркивает, выписывает... И все пытается понять, что за лакомый кусок утащили в зубах непонятно каким образом спевшиеся лисы.  
– Все читаешь? – Кёраку жмурился на солнце и катал в ладонях белую глиняную чашку для чая. – И как тебе не надоест...  
– Мне кажется, тут что-то важное. Что-то очень важное...  
– Эге... Совсем зарылся в вековой пыли. Ты и не знаешь, наверно, твоя Каэдэ нынче рано осыпалась.  
– Я знаю, я ходил. Успел...  
– Один? – Кёраку потянулся и притворно вздохнул. – Эх, Джууширо, нет в тебе страстности ну совершенно. И как ты мог не позвать посмотреть на такую редкость какую-нибудь девушку? Ну или хотя бы меня – я бы уж нашел, кого привести.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – Укитаке, тихо посмеиваясь, перевернул страницу. Он никому не расскажет про кицунэ, пока не разгадает заданную загадку. И, уж конечно, все это время будет хранить ей верность – и не сказать, что это самое сложное.  
  
_– Мне просто надоела тишина. После такой встряски тяжело вернуться к обычной мирной жизни...  
– Не волнуйся, встрясок нам еще хватит..._  
  
– Укитаке-тайчо, вы сможете это выяснить?   
– Я уже выяснил, Ямомото-сетайчо.  
– Кажется, у нас мало времени?  
– До зимы время есть. Раньше он не сможет, но и дольше ждать вряд ли будет.   
  
_Голые, потрескавшиеся от старости ветки. Последние крупные красные листья с острыми копьями-кончиками плавно опускаются в ворох таких же. На получившейся куче мягко сидеть, от терпкого кленового аромата легко дышать._  
– Так все-таки, как тебя зовут? – только старикам и верить в глупые сказки.  
– Как вы могли меня не узна-ать, та-айчо? – заливается кицунэ. То есть, не кицунэ, конечно. Ее смех похож на шелест стремительно осыпающихся листьев. – Я Каэдэ.


End file.
